The Goku Story
by Evil-Ssj-Ladditz
Summary: *note* this is NOT all about Goku, I just needed a name and my friend suggested this. This is actually a pretty good story, lots of action, with a lil blood.
1. The Goku Story Chapter 1 ~Disappearance~

Ages: Goku:33-Chi-Chi:31-Gohan:14-Vegeta:35-Bulma:31-Trunks:14- Shais:Unknown (more characters and ages yet to come)  
  
  
  
Two years after the horrific incident with Cell, everybody was settling down to what hoped to be normal lives… "Hey Chi-Chi! When's lunch? I'm starving!!" Goku burst into his house, towel draped around his shoulders. Chi-Chi appeared suddenly from the kitchen with a pot in her hands, "I swear Goku; one day you'll eat us out of house and home!" Goku laughed half- heartedly and stuck his hand behind his head, "Well…I don't think it'll come to that…" Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen, where a delicious smell was wafting out. As Goku was about to move Chi- Chi's voice floated out from the kitchen, "You can't have any until you go find Gohan…and don't think about coming in here until you do!" Goku clutched his stomach, "Ah Chi-Chi come on, he's big enough to fend for himself…and I'm SO hungry!" "Gohan first, then your stomach!" Goku sighed and slumped out of his house, taking to the air and flying to where Gohan usually was when he wasn't home…with Trunks.  
  
A few minutes and three Earth-shaking stomach rumbles later, Goku arrived at the Capsule Corp headquarters. He landed quickly and, as his custom, opened the door and walked right in. Once the door was shut behind him he realized there was something eerily wrong...all the lights were off. It was desolate, quiet, empty…nobody was here. He lowered his ki instinctively and saw there was one light on, it was the kitchen light. But it was somehow dimmed and hazy, as if he were looking at it through a deep fog. He slowly and cautiously made his way over to the door leading into the kitchen. His boot made a faint click on the tile, but was hushed immediately from the intense silence. One foot in the door, the other one catching up- BAM! Somebody's elbow connected with Goku's face, sending him recoiling with more surprise then pain. He got in a fighting pose, "Show yourself!" To add to his great astonishment, Gohan walked out from behind the door. "Dad!? Ah man I'm so sorry…I thought you were that guy!" Goku wiped away the dribble of blood issuing from his nose and nodded, "Right…warn me next time. And who's this guy?" Gohan shrugged, turned off the light and headed toward the door, "I dunno…never saw him before, but I did see where he was headed with everybody." "Whoa"- Goku grabbed his son's shoulder before he could make it out the door, "We eat first…" Gohan blinked and turned around to face his father. "Eat…first?! Are you crazy dad?! This man came and took away Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma without even trying, and all you can think about is food??" Gohan looked at him pleadingly. Goku sighed and walked out the door with Gohan at his heels. "So where were they headed?" Gohan looked for a second, then rose into the air and headed north-east. They flew only a short way before both stopped at the same moment. Both were wearing matching faces of horror, awe, and confusion. They both looked down simultaneously, but Gohan uttered a small shriek. "Wha-what kind of power…" Goku was trembling slightly, but both flew down and landed in front of… 


	2. The Goku Story Chapter 2 ~Shais~

Goku was trembling slightly, but both flew down and landed in front of three 15 ft. pillars. Standing on separate pillars were Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma. Tied around they're necks was some kind of rope, only it was sleek and bit into their skin. The rope seemed just to disappear into the air, yet it was taut and holding everybody up. They weren't moving. Not an inch, you couldn't even see them breathing…if they were. Goku calls up to Vegeta, but gets no response. "Are…they dead…?" Gohan's voice was hollow and empty, as he gazed up at his best friend standing there. Gohan flew up toward Trunks' pillar, and stopped when he reached the top. Trunks didn't move, didn't blink, didn't twitch…Gohan reached out, but the second his hand touched Trunks, he was sent sprawling backward, colliding into the ground. Electrical waves sizzled in Gohan's hair. He made a choking noise and laid still. Goku ran over and helped Gohan up, which was a chore seeing how Gohan's body was refusing to work. "Ther-there's some kind…of barrier or something…" Once Gohan could stand up on his own, Goku walked over and pressed his hands on a pillar. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. No, if I were you I'd walk right back over to your son and forget about trying to destroy the pillar." Goku suddenly straightened, and walked over to Gohan with a dazed and far-away look in his eyes. "Dad…?" "Don't-worry-Gohan-I'm- not-going-to-destroy-the-pillars." His speech was choppy, halting, and robotic like. Then Goku shuddered and he was back to his normal self. Gohan was peering into the gloom between two of the pillars, where the cool, yet harsh voice had issued from. A dark shadowy shape emerged from the pillars' protection. And that's what it seemed he was…just a shadow. He was translucent almost, and he seemed to shimmer, like the air over a barbeque, it never seems to sit still. His eyes were glowing embers of fire, dark and red. He was draped in some kind of cloak or what not, and the cloth rippled and flashed around his body. A dark, evil force was radiating from his body. So evil, it even made Vegeta cringe when he entered the Briefs' home. "What are you doing to them?" Goku's voice was barely audible, as it felt the very air was snatching his breath away. "Oh, them."- he said the word with contempt and hatred, "Nothing, I'm just having a bit of fun, you know." "But…why are you doing this? What's the purpose? They never did anything to yo-" Gohan fell to his knees, opened his mouth, and made those same choking sounds. "Shut up brat! I do what I please, when I please!" The shadow-man flicked his wrist and Gohan flew over and smacked into one of the pillars. Goku turned to the shadow-man, hatred in his eyes, "You will pay for what you just did!" The man sneered, "Oh? We shall see…" 


	3. The Goku Story Chapter 3 ~The End of Gok...

"You will pay for what you just did!" The man sneered, "Oh? We shall see…" Goku clenched his fists and glared over at the shadow-man, "You take me lightly! Well…I'll show you!" He got a running start and jammed his fist smack into the shadow's man's face. And literally "into"…he was, after all, punching a shadow; it was only fate that of course he couldn't touch the man. Those cold, harsh red eyes gleamed out from their sockets at Goku. A slow sneer spread out on the shadow-man's face as Goku hopped back a step or two, shaking the warmth back into his hand. The man cocked his head a little and the sneer spread, "Do you still think I take you lightly?"-he glanced over at Gohan, just getting up, "Here, let me demonstrate some of my caliber…" He moved like a liquid, gracefully and quick, yet with a deadly purpose. He stopped not three inches from Goku, and pummeled his hand into Goku's chest. No not in…through…A fine spray of blood shot out from Goku's back, making a rainbow arc in the air before splattering on the ground, the result of the shadow-man's hand making its trip out through the back of Goku's gi. Goku's eyes widened, pain, horror, and bewilderment shone on his face. His eyes then traveled down to where an arm was sticking out of his chest. He made a gagging sound as a trickle of blood seeped down his chin. The shadow-man laughed, a crazy, mad-man's laugh. Then he pulled his hand back out, but not entirely, he paused yet a second, then jerked. Goku let loose a scream of pain, of horrible searing pain…pain that wouldn't end. As the shadow-man released his hand out, a still-beating heart was clutched in his grasp…Goku's still-beating heart…Goku's breath hitched in his chest as he clutched his throat and moaned. His eyes turned glassy looking, almost like a cloud had passed over them, and he stumbled. His stumble turned into a fall as he lay on his back, a pool of blood seeping out from under him. The front of his gi already soaked with it. He made one last gasping sound before his pupils dilated and turned white, "Go- gohan…" The breeze passed over him, ruffling the folds of his gi and dancing through his hair… 


	4. The Goku Story Chapter 4 ~Trickery~

"Go-gohan…" The breeze passed over him, ruffling the folds of his gi and dancing through his hair…The shadow-man smiled contemptuously down at Goku and spat on his face. "What a pity…I thought the challenge would be more…interesting…" He looked briefly down at the heart in his hands and threw it over his shoulder with disgust. "Nasty creature…" Gohan was standing fully up at this moment, and a shocked far-away look was gracing his face. A tear shimmered in his eye for just a moment before sliding softly down his cheek. "No…dad…" His facial expression changed instantly from remorse and shock to anger, hatred, and disgust…the same face that had passed over the shadow-man's. "What are you!? And what do you want from us?!" The shadow-man looked hesitantly around him, then back at Gohan. "I-I was once a saiyajin…" But then he shut his mouth and looked around him. "I'm only here because I chose to come…I chose to come and kill you all! To kill off the last of the saiyajin…t-to…" He suddenly lashed out and grabbed Gohan by the neck. Or so he thought…Gohan appeared above him, with a trace of a smile playing on his lips. "Ah a quick one…not so much like your father as I thought…this is good…" The shadow-man- lets give him a name…we shall call him Shais- Shais jumped cat-like into the air up to Gohan. Having seen his father's fruitless punch at Shais, Gohan backed up, secretly gathering energy to bombard Shais with a surprise attack. "You think just because you can't touch me, your little energy blasts will?" "No, what gave you that idea? I-I just don't want…" Gohan trailed off, his excuse badly ended. Shais' sneer once again returned making his face that much freakier. "You shall die just like your father!" Then Shais' face brightened maliciously, "No! I've got a better idea…you just stand there!" The same cool, harsh voice floated across the ground and up to Gohan. To Gohan it felt like a blanket was being pulled over his eyes…a big, soft, fluffy blanket…! Why don't you just…float away…like a cloud…just relax and ease your mind…Shais' voice poured into Gohan's mind, putting him into a trance like he did Goku. "Hah! Now…for his friends…" Shais flew over to Bulma's pillar, landed, and… 


	5. The Goku Story Chapter 5 ~Gohan Reborn~

"Hah! Now…for his friends…" Shais flew over to Bulma's pillar, landed, and pressed his forehead onto hers. "Wake up sweetheart…I have a surprise for you…" Bulma jerked awake as quickly as if he had yelled into her ear, but only a slight jerk, not enough to set the "barrier" off. Shais took a step back and surveyed her, while her eyes un-fogged and cleared. She blinked, "Who ar-aaaaah!" Her shrieks filled the still air as the barrier heard her voice and proceeded to electrocute her. Once she had her fill of electricity, Shais grinned, "Oh what shall I do to you, eh? Kill you now? Kill you later? Or should I make your little friend"-he now pointed to Gohan, hovering dazed in the air with a blank far-away look in his face, "over there kill you instead? Oh that would be great eh? Wake up your son and let him watch…?" The silvery shiny rope disappeared from Bulma's neck, and she collapsed on top of the pillar, glaring hostilely up at Shais, "I don't know what you're talking about mister but Gohan would never…kill me…" Both glanced back over to Gohan, and Shais uttered one strong word, "Come." Gohan's body obediently flew over to the pillar, halted abruptly, and landed by Shais. "Wha-what have you done to him!? Gohan! Gohan can you hear me!? GOHAN!!"…"Yelling wont do you any good sweetheart, Gohan is asleep at the moment…looks pretty peaceful eh? Don't think he will wake up anytime soon…wouldn't you agree?" Bulma stood up, Shais and Gohan forgotten at the moment, as anguish spread across her face. Shais frowned and turned his head around, where Goku's still bleeding body lay on the ground. "Ah…disgusting creature…I should have disposed of the body…" He turned around fully, and raised his hand…but the way to Goku's body was obstructed by Gohan…he was standing there obediently, but right in the line of Shais fire. No matter…What happened next happened so quickly, it was all but a flash. I shall describe move by move what took place in that eventful second. Energy built up in Shais hand, Bulma put her hands up to her face, Gohan blinked, Shais' energy grew, Bulma at this moment started to shriek, Gohan slowly ducked, at that exact moment, as Gohan was making his move, Shais' energy blast shot out, Gohan grabbed his arm, yanked it up, and with his other hand fired the carefully charged up ki blast right into Shais' face…it made full contact…Smoke filled the air as well as two mingled screams, one Bulma's…the other Shais'. Smoke cleared, revealing Gohan supporting a trembling Bulma, and Shais…his face blown off and his upper body torn to shreds. Silver-black blood, or what looked like blood, poured out from him, burning the ground below. Shais cupped his unscathed hand under him, and filled it with that silverish, blackish liquid. He brought it up to where his face was, and red blood oozed out from the whole in his face. It mingled with the liquid in his hand and steamed. Shais turned his eyeless gaze to Gohan and Bulma, and with one quick flick of his wrist, sent the liquid flying toward them both. Gohan grabbed Bulma and threw her off the pillar, but a second too late for himself…The liquid splattered all over him, covering his face mostly…but…before he could utter a groan of disgust, or wipe it off, Shais disappeared and the blood on Gohan's body sunk in. Gohan's eyes turned harsh and red, and his hair grew and sprouted silver at the ends. Gohan turned his eyes toward Trunks and Vegeta and that same sneer spread across his face... 


	6. The Goku Story Chapter 6 ~Vegeta's Pride...

Gohan turned his eyes toward Trunks and Vegeta and that same sneer spread across his face...Unfortunately for Bulma, she hadn't seen Shais' blood seep into Gohan, she hadn't seen him disappear, she hadn't seen the "new" owner of Gohan's body. She climbed back up on the pillar and clapped her hand on his shoulder, "Whew…I knew I shoulda gotten out of the way, but you didn't have to push me off!" Gohan wriggled his shoulder out from under Bulma's hand, and hopped across over to Trunks' pillar. He pressed his forehead onto Trunks', "Wake up my friend…your time has come…"Gohan backed up while Trunks woke up and stretched. Trunks glanced around…the hole in the ground lined by blackish silverish liquid, Goku's body, then back at Gohan with his red eyes and silver tipped hair. Before Trunks had time to ask, Gohan glided over to Vegeta's pillar and proceeded to wake him up. When Gohan stepped back to give Vegeta more room, Trunks was curiously peeking at Vegeta from behind Gohan. Gohan gave one glance at Trunks before smacking him in the face with his closed fist, "Don't get so close to me, I can barely stand your presence at the moment as it is…" Trunks took two hasty steps back…then it dawned on him that Gohan was either not entirely Gohan at the moment, or he had gone mad. Vegeta was staring transfixed upon Goku, "What happened to him!?" After a brief moment's pause, Trunks turned around to see what his father was looking at. His breath caught in his chest and it felt his heart had jumped up in his throat. The sneer never left Gohan's face, "Oh, I killed him…wasn't quite hard, he was after all very weak. It wasn't much of a challenge…but I was hoping that maybe you two would…even his kid wasn't that fun." "But you two will stay there and not move while I take care of the girl." Vegeta and Trunks went stiff, only they're eyes moving. Gohan nodded and jumped down, slowly approaching Bulma. "Grrr…Gohan what do you think your doing!? You come back here and I'll fight you!" Gohan paused, and turned around to gaze at Vegeta his head mockingly cocked to the side, "You'd like that wouldn't you…well then come on and we'll fight." Vegeta raised his fists up to his face and clenched them, his eyes never leaving Gohan's. "No! Dad stop it! You can't fight him! You can't win!!" Vegeta's power surged up, knocking the motionless Trunks to the ground, "Shut up! You can't tell me what to do and I will win! I am the prince of all saiyajins! I have a strong blood-line of fighters running through my veins! I! I am immortal!!!" Gohan glanced over at Trunks and dismissed him for the time being…he had more important, (and much more fun), things on his mind at the moment…Vegeta's aura shimmered and faded into gold, it surging up and turning his hair a golden-blond, his now turquoise eyes flashing hatred. Without a second to spare, Vegeta sent a relatively small ki blast Gohan's way and disappeared…Gohan only smiled and waited until the blast neared… 


	7. The Goku Story Chapter 7 ~Desperate Figh...

Vegeta sent a relatively small ki blast Gohan's way and disappeared…Gohan only smiled and waited until the blast neared…He slowly raised one finger and the blast stopped in mid-air. Vegeta suddenly appeared from behind Gohan and kicked his lower back, so he went flying into the blast. He wasted no time and sent a brutal volley of ki blasts in the relative area of Gohan. Vegeta was cut short when an arm was wrapped around his neck and pressed tight. Vegeta clawed desperately at the arm clutched around him until deep grooves spilled blood from Gohan's arms. Vegeta recoiled and flipped over, kicking Gohan square in the nose. Vegeta punched, but his fist was caught. He grimaced and looked up into Gohan's cold ruthless eyes. Matching smirks sprawled across both challengers' faces, as both egos soared. Gohan broke away and slowly and painstakingly wiped the oozing blood from his arm, careful not to let a single drop fall to the ground. He cupped his hands and sipped the blood back as if it were mere water. Unaware of being vulnerable as he drank, Vegeta crept up and smacked his hands into his face, breaking Gohan's nose. A few shimmery drops of blood fell from Gohan's hand and splattered on the ground. With every dark drop hitting the Earth, Gohan shuddered. Vegeta, thoroughly disgusted with it all, decided to make short work of Gohan, grabbed his arm, and stuck his other hand right up to his stomach. Gohan only had time to look down before a huge hole was blown through his belly. Or…had it? Vegeta cursed under his breath and backed away slowly. Gohan was still busily looking down at the drops of blood…Vegeta blinked a few times, had he imagined it? He was pretty sure he saw the blast go through, the small shredding sound of ripped skin…yet…when he blinked Gohan shimmered and there was no hole. No proof that he had hit him at all. Vegeta grunted and flew at him again, sending a punch to his head strong enough to knock it off. But it met with the same result…Gohan shimmered and seemed to be okay. Gohan finally turned hate-filled eyes toward Vegeta, "Look what you have done! Three drops! That's how many hours I'm going to save to kill you! Slowly and painfully!" Vegeta sneered and they were both at it again, throwing punches and kicks with a few ki blasts here and there. After awhile it became painfully clear that Vegeta was wearing out. His punches did little more then scratch Gohan, his ki blasts merely flicked away. While Gohan…he seemed to be getting stronger. After getting three repeated elbow-to-the-face, Vegeta backed off a little, clutching his face. Gohan only cocked his head and smiled. "What's wrong Vegeta…? Are you tiring out already? Come on…my sister fought better then you do!" Vegeta exploded in rage and power, and flew at Gohan. "Stop." Vegeta stopped so suddenly, his body made the sound of a bow being shot with no arrow. Vegeta's power crackled and hissed around him. "Let me fight you coward! A true warrior-" Gohan cut off Vegeta in mid sentence," Don't give me that crap about true warriors! I don't care about pride and dignity! I'll cheat if I must. I only care about winning!" "And right now…I'm tired of this game. I've got things to do and people to see, and right now it's your turn to die." He said it so easily, as if he were proclaiming his name, and not Vegeta's death. "And I wasn't kidding when I said I'd take three hours to kill you…" 


	8. The Goku Story Chapter 8 ~Trunks' Upgrad...

He said it so easily, as if he were proclaiming his name, and not Vegeta's death. "And I wasn't kidding when I said I'd take three hours to kill you…" Vegeta continued to struggle furtively for a few seconds. "But not yet…no…I think we have a visitor!" Shais sent a smooth uppercut to Vegeta's chin, knocking him unconscious. Now what happened- you say -to Trunks? He was left sprawled upon the ground. Yet, as Shais and Vegeta fought, the hold began to weaken, and before long Trunks was able to move, then to stand, and to slink over closer to the battle. But now, his father unconscious, he decided to step in. "Ah, Trunks, how nice of you to join us!-" Shais turned woeful eyes to Vegeta, "But it looks like he won't be joining us anymore…" He glanced quickly over at Goku, and then back at Trunks, "Then again…soon, you won't be either." Trunks was trembling with pent up rage, too angry to talk, too mad to do anything but stare. Shais' eyes narrowed, "What are you doing!?" A few rocks started jumping around at Shais' feet whilst the sky slowly turned black as clouds disappeared. In one minor explosion, power surged and danced around Trunks rendering him super saiyajin. But it didn't stop there. Shais took a hasty step back and glanced around him at the objects being disintegrated in air. There was a loud ripping sound as the sky tore, and now Trunks' screams filled the air. All the while his power steadily growing. A tiny bead of pure energy fizzled off of Trunks and landed on Shais' arm. Silently, he watched it burn a tiny hole in his arm, before he flicked it decidedly away. With renewed curiosity, Shais patiently watched and waited for Trunks to finish. With one last huge pulse of energy, Trunks fell to his knees; head tilted back, the last of his screams fading away. But the new power still crackled angrily around him. His hair was darker, longer, his eyes nearly blue. "Hmm…and what uh level of power would you ca-" Shais fell backward clutching his chin. "Why you…" He threw off his cloak, exposing two long scythe like knives, both pure black and emitting a foul presence. They stood there for only a moment before disappearing in a mad whirl, both determined to kill the other. Not only did Trunks' hair change, but as did his speed and power. So what happened to the poor boy? Seeing Goku die, seeing Gohan absorbed, then seeing his father beat up to near death pushed him over the limits. He could no longer hold it in, the hatred and anger swelled up until it consumed him, transforming him into a killing machine. If you were going to be specific, and put his power into a level category, it would be roughly 2 ½. But they were so evenly matched in power, strength, and speed, that none could quite get the upper hand, so the battle went on in circles. Trunks only made one mistake throughout the battle that nearly took his life. He had Shais in a choke-hold, and it seemed as thought he would win, when Gohan's soft voice cut the silence, "Let go of me Trunks!" Trunks had faltered but kept his hold, "Trunks…Trunks it's me! Please Trunks…I…I can't breath!" Fooled by Shais' perfect imitation, Trunks quickly released Shais from his grip, only to be caught square in the jaw by Shais' fist. His vision grew quite bleary, and he would have blacked out if the rage in him had not built up and reawakened his fighting spirit. But since then, the fight took no turns in anyone's favor. Well…until now…Shais suddenly stopped in mid-punch, his arm fell to his side. The cold red eyes flickered and turned black, his silver-tipped hair fading. "T-Trunks…You have to kill him! You have to…have to kill me…I've got him-" Gohan reeled, then steadied himself and looked back up at Trunks, "I've got him under control…but he's too strong…you have to-" He retched, "You have to kill me now!" Trunks' mouth hung open in shock and horror. Had he known his best-friend was still alive in that body…Trunks shook his head, "I can't…just…just hold on for a moment longer, I'll find another way!" "Please Trunks…you have to…" Trunks' arm shook as he slowly raised it, but it stopped in mid-air, "But Gohan…" "DO IT NOW!"… 


	9. The Goku Story Chapter 9 ~The End~

"Please Trunks…you have to…" Trunks' arm shook as he slowly raised it, but it stopped in mid-air, "But Gohan…" "DO IT NOW!" Energy pulsed and gathered in Trunks' hand, but it didn't go anywhere. Gohan's eyes flickered, but remained black, "T-trunks…" A pause hung in the air; waiting…waiting…Trunks clenched his jaw and sent a full force blast at Gohan. A meek smile flashed across Gohan's face before he was consumed and-to put it bluntly- torn to shreds. The blast exploded on the ground, it getting ripped away and thrown up into the air. Trunks' attack kept going and going…until it stopped at the center of the Earth. A brief shudder passed through the Earth in the form of an earthquake, and everything was utterly quiet. The dust settled around Trunks' feet as he let his arm fall. Something had happened…Trunks looked around uneasily. A small shred of Gohan's gi danced through the wind and landed in front of Trunks. Bleary-eyed, Trunks reached down and carefully picked it up. "What have I done…?" His power disappeared like a pricked bubble. His hair settled back down and he collapsed to his knees. He now knew what felt wrong. No ki's. He searched with his mind for any trace of a strong power besides his own. Nothing…emptiness…Trunks tore his eyes off the ground and made himself look at what he already knew. His father's form draped on the ground, blood pooling out from him. And just before he was knocked out, he saw a shadowy shape flitting and dancing through the trees…  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well? How was it? I know I know…The unspoken question "Why end it like that!?" Oh…but you see I end it so you have to think! You've got a brain, it's about time you used it! Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I think the ending served its purpose. NO, I don't think there will be any more chapters after this, unless *hint hint* some request is made or something…Well I hoped you enjoyed it, and I thank those who have had to wait and bear the cliff-hangers for their support and for not criticizing me…too much…Have a wonderful morning or afternoon or evening!  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ 


End file.
